Unsealed: Ninjago Files: Jay's Dark Family Secret
by That One Draconequus
Summary: there are lots of mysteries in Ninjago. but this is a big one. Jay finds out that he is related to a villain. would jay befriend him or hate him more? DISCONTINUED...:(
1. chapter: one

Unsealed

Ninjago Files:

Jay's dark Family secret

 **Prologue** :

 **Main Character Profiles** :

 **Name:** Sensei Wu, **element:** All

 **Age:** 100 something?

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** old and tired

 **Name:** Morro, **element:** wind

 **Age:** either late thirties or early forties

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** dead for now… but very, very, very depressed in the future

 **Name:** Jay (?) – Walker for now…, **element(s):** lightning and possibly wind

 **Age:** twenty something

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** confused and suspicious

 **Name:** Lloyd Garmadon, **element(s):** energy, earth, lightning, ice, and fire

 **Age:** 19?

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** depressed because of the loss of his father

 **Name:** Lord Garmadon/Sensei Garmadon, **element(s):** all, but destruction in his villain days.

 **Age:** 100 something (but Wu's order brother)

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** homesick

 **Name:** Stanford Pines, **element:** nerd skills…?

 **Age:** 60s

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** Blood-thirsty and concerned

 **Name:** Matthew Pines, **element(s):** powers of _Bill Cipher_

 **Age:** teenage years- DON'T ASK ME! ASK **Fantasy fan 223**

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** uhhh…ask Fantasy Fan that too.

 **Name:** Dipper pines, **Element:** none

 **Age:** 12

 **Sex:** M

 **Status:** weirded out

 **Name:** Mabel Pines, **element:** none

 **Age:** 12

 **Sex:** F

 **Status:** sugar-high like usual

 **Side character profiles:**

 **Classified**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Morro's depressing origin**

Morro had a family once. He had an older brother named Evan. One day, when Morro and Evan's parents went ill and passed away, both Morro and Evan became orphans Evan got adopted weeks after arriving at the orphanage, Morro on the other hand, remained at the orphanage in it went out of business. Morro was now homeless. He had nowhere to call home. One day while Morro was at the orphanage, he received a message from one of Evan's closest friends. The message stated that Evan have gotten married to some chick named Jessica. They were super happy together. Though Morro was only 15 at the time and didn't need to worry about his future for a while, he still thought he'd never get a life as good as his brother's. Morro soon became very jealous. He decided to have a little "chat" with his elder sibling. Later at Evan's house, he and Morro broke out in an argument. "Why must you have to be this horrible to me?! You're never proud and supportive for me anymore!" Evan yelled "maybe because you ditched me at the orphanage! You have a wife, a daughter, and heck, you also have a very nice monastery! AND LOOK AT ME I'M A HOBO AND A _FREAK!"_ Morro shouted back. Evan looked confused. "A freak?! How the hell are you a freak?!" Evan asked. 'BECAUSE I CAN DO THIS…" Morro replied still shouting. Just then, Morro sent a strong gust of wind through the doors, and caused the wind to break a very, very expensive pot that Evan had got for Jessica. "W-what! H-ow did you get father's elemental power!?" Evan asked shocked. Then Evan saw what Morro had done. "MY POT! YOU BROKE MY WIFE'S POT. GET OUT! GET OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Morro immediately ran out of the house shouting "I hope your wife dumps you!" That was the very last time Morro ever spoke to his brother.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Dark Story of how Jay Got Adopted**

 **Years later: the cursed realm**

For years, Morro has been trapped trying to escape not only the cursed realm, but his hatred for his master: Sensei Wu. Morro can't go anywhere without getting into an argument. The cursed realm was full of demons and ghosts. Including the most peculiar demon, probably the most powerful in all the cursed realm! The _weirdest_ thing is this specific demon was anything but good. One day, Morro was plotting his escape, until he was interrupted by a ghost who came into Morro's quarters. "Have you learned to knock?" Morro asked annoyed. The ghost just ignored Morro. "Morro, we have retrieved a message from this "Evan" person you've been going on about, so we think perhaps it's yours?" Morro snatched the scroll without a word. Morro unrolled the scroll and started reading. The farther Morro read the letter, the more depressed Morro became. When Morro was done reading, he was at the verge of tears. The letter said that A few months after Morro left Evan's house, Evan found out that his wife was the elemental master of lightning. About 2 years later, Evan became a father. His wife, Jessica had a baby boy. Jessica and Evan named him Jay… Morro was devastated that he was dead, because he couldn't even meet his nephew! Morro soon realized that his former sensei, Wu that trained him, might as well train Jay too. Morro didn't want Wu to make the same mistake like he did to Morro Himself. So Morro ordered the ghost to send a message back trying to convince Jessica to Have Jay get Adopted. Which worked out. That's when a couple; Ed and Edna Walker became Jay's new parents.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Awful Truth**

 **The Present:** Jay was really happy with his life. The other ninja was like family. Not to mention his parents. Ed and Edna did adopt jay, but still loved them like his real parents. Jay just wondered. If the all too famous actor of his favorite comic book series; "Star Farer" wasn't his biological father, than who was!? The answer to that was yet surprising. It was the end of day of the departed. Jay and the other ninja were telling each other scary stories. It was Wu's turn to tell one. "This better not be about Morro!" Kai remarked. "It's not." Wu said "the year following the day of the departed with the Yin-Yang eclipse, on the same day is another eclipse called the demon moon. The demon moon gives you the ability to bring back your lost loved ones. Whether they're a ghost or not. However, there's a catch! After the user summons their loved one(s) and goes to bed that night, they claim to have nightmares. Everybody would complain of seeing a very annoying, one eyed nacho who has anger issues. People say he's a dream demon who calls himself **Bill Cipher**. I personally took pity on these stories. That's all I've got." Jay was stunned. He didn't know why he asked it but he did and was embarrassed. "If this so called demon moon can people back, why not bring back Garmadon… Oh I know! What about Morro!? Maybe I'll kill him again! Maybe…" "ENOUGH!" Wu shouted. I'm not bringing back anyone!" Wu heard Lloyd groan behind him. "Maybe Garmadon." He told Lloyd. "But no promises."

 **Several months later…**

Jay lay flat on his bedlost in thought. He who've been thinking who his actual family might. Just then, Jay remembered something; he remembered that day when he, Garmadon, and the ninja was trying to rescue Lloyd the same day when they found out Lloyd's destiny; the green ninja. He remembered at a brief moment in the fire temple when he used _wind_ to blow a serpentine warrior into some lava. He and the other also fought Morro who tried to curse Ninjago and the sixteen realms. Seconds later, Jay had a horrifying and awful thought. Could he and Morro be related!? He decided to do some research about his family history, maybe ask his "parents" a few questions.

 **A few days later:**

Jay hoped he could prove himself wrong. But his horrifying and awful thought turned to be true. His research confirmed that Morro was indeed related to Jay. Morro was Jay's uncle. Jay didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure if he should feel like a hated villain, a miserable asshole, or a mix of misery, hatred, and depression. Jay decided to ask Wu for advice.

 **One hour later:**

"Wu I need talk about something. It's probably going to be either weird or just surprising." Jay told Wu. "Talk to me. I'm sure it's nothing important." Wu replied. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" Jay said. Jay took a deep breath and started to explain. "So… I been doing some research on my family history, and it has a dark secret." "What do you mean?" Wu asked. Jay didn't think before he shouted it, but he meant most of it. "MORRO'S MY MOTHERFUCKING UNCLE, WU! I HAVE A DUMBASS VILLAIN IN MY FAMILY! OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY DOES MORRO HAVE BE IN MY FAMILY?!" what Wu pretended to hear after those words were "YAP, YAP, YAP, VICKER, VICKER, VICKER! SWEAR, SWEAR, AND SWEAR, ETC. Wu let Jay go on until he super annoyed. "Are you done?" sensei asked, after jay's panic attack. "Yes" Jay answered calmly. "First a ball, control your language please. Second a ball, WHAT!? And third a ball, meet on the floating island thingy with yang's temple on the next day of the departed!" "NICE TALK! Get out!" Wu directed Jay to the door. "But Wu-" "OUT" said again, but yelling this time. " _Wow, Wu must be super angry when I complained about Morro that much."_ Jay thought. _"I least Morro Wasn't here to hear that."_

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Two loved Ones, Equals Three Nightmares**

 **The following year, Day of the departed:**

The demon moon was shining bright yellow. " _This Day of the Departed is probably going to be more a family reunion than a yearly funeral."_ Jay thought. Not much people were out this year. _"Heh, people must be scared of that dumb myth that Sensei Wu told us about. I can't believe I fell for that gag! Very funny, Wu!"_ just then, the most peculiar thing happened. _"I wouldn't be too sure about that, lightning bolt."_ Jay was stunned. How did someone get in his head? Jay decided ask it himself. _"_ w _-who are you?! H-how did get inside my_ head?!" moments later, it answered. _"Aww, you're telling me you don't remember what the old man said about me? One eyed nacho? Bill cipher? Ring the bell? Anyway, like I said I wouldn't be too sure. Well, I'll bug you tonight!"_ Jay had a lot more Questions. _"Wait, I still have Questions! Wai-" "sorry, kid! But I have more people to "bother". Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram BUY GOLD! BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!"_ Jay decided to keep the awkward conversation to himself. He had to get to Yang's Temple.

 **Ten minutes later,**

 **Yang's temple:**

Jay stood at the temple. Lloyd decided to come along to see if Wu would willing to bring back Garmadon. After a few minutes of waiting, Wu flew up and landed using his elemental dragon. "Everybody ready to bring some villains?!" Wu asked desperately as well as nervously. "I guess" Jay replied. "Yep! Bring home Dad! Bring home Dad! BRING HOME DAD!" Lloyd said. Lloyd was over exited. Okay than. Now, everybody SHUT UP!" Wu said. Moments later, Wu began to do the chant to bring back Garmadon _b_ and Morro. Jay was lost in thought. " _I wonder how Morro is going to react. This gives me goosebumps! I hope that demon dude won't bother me! What was his name again? Jill piper? Nah, that's a girl's name. Will Snyder? Eh…doesn't sound quite right. Bill Cipher? Eh… uhhh…nope, not that either."_ Jay's day-dreaming session got interrupted by Wu chanting louder and louder. " _Summonica, Morrroica! Fatherica blessica! BRINGIACO, BACKTICIS, DEADITICIS!"_ The moon glowed a blood red. Than a strange but familiar gust of wind blew across Jay. "I think it worked!" jay exclaimed. "Let's wait and see…" Wu replied. Jay suddenly gained A LOT of butterflies in his stomach. "Morro should exit the temple." Wu stated, sounding, as if he'd been doing this process for years. _"I can't imagine what Morro would look like as a human! That guy must be old!"_ Jay thought. Suddenly both Jay and Wu a creak coming from upstairs. Jay started one of his world famous panic attacks, while Wu stood staring at the temple doors perfectly calm. They soon began to hear footsteps from upstairs. " _Yep, Morro did became human alright."_ Jay thought. The footsteps soon became louder and louder. But seconds later, they stopped. Wu may not have x-ray vision, but his instant told him that Morro was behind those Doors. And this time, Wu didn't sense an evil presence either. Moments later, the temple doors busted open- (one of the doors even broke off.) and there standing in the shadows stood a very sad and depressed Morro. Jay was now a tiny bit calmer. But he was whimpering and sweating nervously. Wu whacked Jay on his head with his Bo stick to make him shut up. Morro may be much younger than Wu, but he was still quite old. Morro's face looked pale. His eyes were no longer filled with rage and hatred, but filled with sadness, guilt, and depression. His hair was greying only a little bit, but was mostly still black. For whatever reason, he also still that little stream of green hair which he dyed a LONG time ago. So long ago, that Garmadon was still attractive then. Morro also wore a beard. He still had his bushy eyebrows- (they were even bushier as a human.) "Why… why have you released me? Why have you released me after all of the evil things I've to you?" Morro asked. Morro also had a deep and scratchy voice. It sounded as if it was rarely used. "We found out, Morro. We found out your secret!" Morro looked puzzled "which one?" he asked in his deep and scratchy voice. That's when Jay face palmed and then Wu whacked him again. Morro then glanced around to the sight of jay rubbing his head in the spot where Wu Whacked Him. _"Oh shit, they found out, didn't they? Jay must think I'm a horrible uncle after what I don to him and his friends, especially Lloyd!"_ Morro thought. Wu then noticed Morro's "oh crap, I've been exposed" look on his face. "Are…you okay?" Wu asked awkwardly. "Nope." Morro said. "Okay, Morro you have a shit load of explaining to do. So we're going to back one more person and go celebra-" Wu was interrupted by Morro. "Two!" "Excuse me?" Wu asked. "Two I uh… I got a girlfriend. Her name is Nikki…Nikki Fang." Morro replied. "Great, now I have a potential aunt! Shit." Jay muttered to himself. Apparently, Morro had heard what Jay said. He looked at Jay, not offended, but even guiltier than when he came out of the temple. Jay just looked away. He couldn't bear seeing Morro like this. Jay was just so scared that Morro might try to hurt his friends again. He didn't like the fact that he had a villain who tried to murder his friend. But just by the look on Morro's face, Jay could see that Morro clearly didn't appreciate himself for what he did to Lloyd. Jay could see tears sprout from Morro's eyes when he noticed Lloyd was with them. _"I just don't deserve it! I just don't deserve to be here!"_ Morro sobbed. Jay could see the guilt was taking over Morro. Lloyd didn't expect Morro to be this upset because of what he did to him. "Do you really feel that bad for possessing me and almost cursing Ninjago?" Lloyd asked Morro while stepping closer slow and calm to show Morro he didn't want any harm. Morro looked up at Lloyd for a moment and just continued sobbing but harder this time. "Go away, I'm a disgrace! I'm a disgrace to all of Ninjago" Morro said still sobbing. _"Morro is clearly not up to talking. Jay and Wu will have to wait weeks until Morro feels better. I know! I'll help him get better. It'll just take time."_ Lloyd thought.Apparently, Lloyd had forgot that he standing beside Morro. "Stay away, Lloyd! I don't want to hurt you no more. Get away from me before I do something stupid!" Morro had said while sniffling with tears streaming down his eyes.

 **Another ten minutes later:**

Lloyd was thrilled to have his father back. "Ddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd!" was the first word Lloyd had said when he ran over to his dad. Lloyd was even crying tears of joy. Morro was staring at Lloyd thinking all of the good times he had had with his brother, Evan. There were barely any good times Morro and Evan. he regretted fighting with his brother. Morro regretted the last words he said to Evan's face. He regretted giving Wu hell. He regretted giving Lloyd, the ninja, and probably both all six-teen realms and all of Ninjago island tons of hell. He regretted his life, period. Jay caught Morro staring after Lloyd and his father who were bonding. "Umm-" "don't… just don't" Morro said. "You just can't change any of the horrible things I have done" "you're right. You can't change the past. But what we can do, is prepare for our future." Jay responded, holding out a hand. "Just go away. I'm the only screw up in our family and you can't that." Morro responded back. "I can't change it, but you can." Jay said. "I…uh…what's the point? Okay, but how the hell am I supposed to gain your friends' trust, huh?" Morro asked. "You to earn it." Jay replied. Without another word, jay walked away to join the others to celebrate Day of the Departed. Morro just sat on a bench and stared of into space. He caught Lloyd grinning at him. Lloyd just than winked at him. Morro just got suspicious that Lloyd was up to something.

 **The next morning:**

Morro woke up the next morning to see a CD sitting in front of his bedroom door. He looked at the playlist. "Try Everything" by: Shakira, "Flashlight" by Jessie J., "road Less Traveled" by, Laura Alania, "Root Before Branches" from "Glee", and other songs. Morro read it was from Lloyd. Morro smiled to himself and decided to thank Lloyd later and perhaps hang out and get to know each other.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. chapter: two

Unsealed: Ninjago Theories:

Jay's Dark Family Secret part two

 **Note: sorry, I forgot to mention why this story is on the crossover session. This story includes a lot of guest appearances from the all-too famous Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. If I get a lot of support, I might add a surprise guest star**

 **Previously on Ninjago theories:**

 **Jay:** _"Morro's my motherfucking uncle, Wu!"_

 **Wu:** _"They say the "Demon Moon" enables you to bring back your lost loved ones. It doesn't matter if they're a ghost or not."_

 **Wu:** _they say after the deceased person's family has retrieved their loved one(s) from the departed realm, they say they have nightmares. What's stranger is everyone who have complained of their nightmares say "that there someone or something who looked like a one-eyed nacho and wore a bow-tie and a top-hat. Sometimes holding a cane. They said he called himself… Bill Cipher."_

 **Bill C.:** _"aww. You don't remember what the old man said about me? He called me a one-eyed nacho. Bill Cipher? Ring the Bell?"_

 **Morro:** _"why…why have you released me after what I've done?"_

 **Morro:** _"I don't deserve it… I don't deserve to be here!"_

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Morro's rough beginning**

Morro listened to the songs on the CD that Lloyd have given him. Morro soon noticed a pattern in the lyrics in all of the songs. The pattern was that all of the songs try to give advice for a good life. For an example "Try Everything" teaches people that people will always makemistakes hare and there. "Road Less Traveled" teaches people proper ways to stand out. "Flashlight" teaches people that they're not the only people on earth. "Roots before Branches" taught people that they can have their own choices in their life plus people can be whatever they want. The songs taught life lessons. Morro wasn't mad at Lloyd at all. In fact, Morro felt better. Morro just needed to get used to life. But there still stood two problems; one, the ninja might not accept him for a while, especially jay and Lloyd. Morro knew that Lloyd seemed nice to him, but why!? Morro made Lloyd suffer. Why would Lloyd give trust to a cold hearted villain like himself!? Then he reminded himself of a line in "Try Everything" " _don't beat yourself up! No need to run so fast. You may have come last, but you did your best!"_ the second problem was; that because of the fact that the Ninja probably won't get used to Morro living with them for a while, Morro became anti-social. He had been cooped up in his assigned room ever since he arrived. Outside the hall, Lloyd was passing bringing Morro some left over dinner. Morro haven't even came out for dinner, just to use the toilet and that's all. Lloyd knocked on Morro's door. "Morro? It's me, Lloyd, can I come in? I have some food for you. You need to eat something, you're not a ghost anymore." "Go away." Morro whined quietly. "Morro, you may not trust me now, but I forgave you for what you did. It's okay! I just want to be your friend. You don't have to accept it, okay? But it'll nice to have another friend. I'll go and Leave you with peace and quiet, okay. Tray's in front of your door." Lloyd put Morro's food tray in the said spot and started down the hall. Lloyd knew Morro will take time to adjust with the other ninja. Lloyd also knew that it will take time for the other ninja to adjust to Morro's presence too. Lloyd just thought he'd try.

 **The following day:**

Morro sat on his bed thinking about what Lloyd had said to him the day before. Not that Morro was suspicious, but Lloyd was so kind, like nothing have ever happened between them. Maybe Lloyd was serious. Lloyd sure sounded like it. No, this can't be possible! Morro decided to trust only Lloyd and Wu. For obvious reasons, Morro trusts Wu a lot more than he does for Lloyd. Lloyd has to earn Morro's trust. Moments later, Morro broke from his Thoughts from someone knocking on his door. "Hey, it's me again! Wu told me to see how you're feeling. He's still a little worried sick about you. You haven't come out of your room since you got here. You okay? I'm super worried too." Lloyd asked. "I'm oaky, I guess" his barely used voice said. "Okay, I'll just leave you alone to more peace and quiet and go tell Wu how you said you're doing." As Lloyd stared down the hall Morro stood up his sore feet. He kept kicking an air conditioner 15 minutes before. He went to his door. "Wait!" Morro called after Lloyd. This caught Lloyd's attention. Lloyd was for some reason flabbergasted. Lloyd stooped and went back to Morro's door "yeah?" Lloyd responded. "I'll let you come in…uh if you want." Morro said to Lloyd. "Sure, I'd love to!" Lloyd replied. A few moments later, Morro unlocked his door. _"He locked his door? Morro must really take his privacy seriously."_ Lloyd thought.

 **Same time, Jay's Room:**

Jay sat on his bed with his head spinning. Not only he had a damn villain who tried to cause the apocalypse in Ninjago for a damn uncle, he had another problem. Ever since this so-called "Bill Cipher" showed up at the temple, he had always had this feeling he was being watched. Wu insisted that it was just Jay's imagination, but Jay couldn't get over it. Suddenly Jay heard all-to familiar cackling. Jay wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but his surroundings turned grayscale. A figure appeared. The worse thing was that matched the exact description that Wu had given the ninja during his scary tall tale. "MWA HA, HA, HA, HA!" Jay could hear the cackling echo even though his room makes it impossible. Suddenly, jay felt a huge surge of fear. _"Aww wow! Ninjago Island! Good to be back!"_ "Back!" Jay gasped. "Oh, and I suppose that you're a living bobble head?" jay looked more freaked out, then a few seconds before. "Ha, ha! I know who you are, Jay!" "w-what? H-ow do you know my name?!" jay asked. "Oh, I know lots of things. Lots of things!" at the last part Bill's voice lowered to a creepy tone and his eye glowed red. That pushed jay to his limit. He didn't expect it to happen, but it did. He felt a wet spot growing where his crotch is. Yep, you guessed it. Jay was pissing his pants! Bill burst out cackling. _"Are you seriously that scared of me, lightning bolt?!"_ Bill taunted. _"I thought you were supposed to be A fearless ninja! But no, I guess you're not as brave as a ninja should be"_ bill continued to cackle. _"I mean look at yourself! You just pissed your pants from a just simple statement I said!"_ Jay started to blush in embarrassment. He knew no one was around to witness him piss his pants, but a dream demon?! Probably about a million times worse! All Jay needed to say to piss Bill off was what he said when he was finally calm. "Are you fucking with me?! I'm only scared because Wu didn't make you sound scary! I guess I won't eat you after all!" Bill turned red. "Sorry, I don't like spicy Nachos, they don't get along with my stomach." Bill was so mad, he just could murder Jay. Right than, right there. "Can you even imagine how many ways I can murder you?!" He said. "What do want to bother about, anyway? Weren't you supposed to do that on the night of Day of the Departed in my dreams?!" Jay asked, ignoring the death threat. _"What?!"_ Bill asked with a raised voice. "Shit, man! What are you? Deaf?" That just made Bill angrier than he already was. You…said…you'll…see…me…in…my…nightmares!" Jay said to Bill, as if he was in preschool. _"Shut. Up"_ Bill said."Hey, if you're going to be shitty, than get the fuck out!" Jay shouted in Bill's "face". _"Fine! Your ship is full of shit, anyway!"_ Bill jumped out the window. Jay woke up with a start. He found himself on the floor. He'd passed out when his room went grayscale. But that didn't change anything about the wet stain on his pants. "Jeez, what a nightmare!" Jay thought out loud.

 **Morro's room, minutes later:**

Lloyd and Morro sat on his bed in a couple minutes of awkward silence. They could Jay swearing in the other room. "I don't think I wanna know what's happening in there" Lloyd thought. Seconds later they heard glass shattering. Okay maybe Lloyd was getting worried. Morro gave a startled glance at Lloyd. "So… umm…you forgave me?" Morro asked awkwardly. "Yeah, of course! We're friends, right?" Lloyd replied. Morro gave him a Flabbergasted look. "Really, y- you already forgave me? A-and now you want to become f-friends?" Morro asked in a shaky voice. Lloyd nodded. "But I'm a murderer!"Morro sobbed. "I'm the screw up! Whenever I try hard to do something good, I end up hurting someone!" there were a lot of tears streaming down Morro's face. Lloyd didn't like to see Morro like this. Lloyd really wanted Morro to feel more comfortable. He wanted Morro to have a fresh start in life. Lloyd decided to do whatever he can make Morro happy again. Wu had told the ninja that Morro was only a teen the last time he was truly happy. He had had negative feelings most of his life. Lloyd wanted to change that. First he wanted to do whatever he can to cheer up morro and gain his trust. Lloyd hugged Morro, without thinking. Morro wasn't in on it at first, but he begin to get to the nice feeling of it. "There, there. Let it all out." Lloyd had said calmly. Lloyd reminded Morro of Wu when he cheered him up. It felt soothing and relaxing. Lloyd begin to visit Morro in his room now and then. Lloyd helped Morro come out of his isolation in his room. Morro was shy at first, but soon got used to it. Morro and Lloyd soon begin bonding more and more. They would train together, eat together, they'd go on adventures in the woods, and even sometimes had sleepovers in each other's rooms. One day, Morro and Lloyd were sitting under an apple tree. "Mmm! Sweet apples!" Morro said. He hadn't been this happy since, when, a teen? "Hey, Morro?" Lloyd asked. "What's up?" "Do you think it's time to…um, you know. Start bonding with Jay a little?" Lloyd asked. "Hmm… Perhaps I can try. But if he tries to murder me?" "Don't worry about that! Wu and I got your back, oaky?" Lloyd replied. "That's good, it's nice to know that some friends and family by your side." Morro said. And the two were off to find Wu and see Jay, the nephew of Morro.

 **To be continued…**

 **Shout outs:**

 **I'd like to thank the support from Loki Laufeyson! I really appreciate it, dude.**

 **Announcements:**

 **I am looking for requests for more ideas for Unsealed: Ninjago Files. I also am looking for ideas for an upcoming series. The series is just a bunch of love letters to psychotic villains.**

 **I've already got plans for the following villains: Bill cipher- gravity Falls (pretty obvious), Morro- LEGO Ninjago, the winter soldier (James b. Barnes)-Marvel, and Bendy the Dancing Demon-Bendy and The Ink Machines.**

 **I hope I get continued support!**

 **And remember; Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram. BUY GOLD! BBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**

 **-MLGbilcipher89 finally signing out!**


	3. chapter: three

**NOTE: sorry, I haven't mentioned Garmadon lately. I'll add him in this chapter somehow. On with the show…**

 **Previously on Ninjago Files:**

 **Lloyd:** _"I forgive you, Morro."_

 **Morro:** _"y-you did?"_

 **Lloyd:** _"of course! That's what friends are for!"_

 **Morro:** _"f-friends!? Y-you forgave me, and now you want to be my friend?!_

 **Shakira:** _don't beat yourself up, no need to run so fast! You may have come last but you did your best!_

 **Lloyd:** _yeah! Why not?_

 **Bill C.:** _Aw, yeah! Ninjago Island, good to be back!_

 **Jay:** _Back!?_

 **Bill C.:** _look at yourself! You just pissed your pants, lightning bolt! And I thought you were a tough ninja!_

 **Jay:** _fuck off!_

 _ **Part Two:**_

Jay was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. He was wielding a cross bow, too. Jay has been scared to death for a few days now. Too much nightmares can do so much to jay. Jay doesn't have any more pants- he have been pissing them for no reason. Yes, apparently he was that scared of a nacho overlord. He was that pathetic. A moments later, he was startled to a knock on the door. He was so startled, that he accidentally shot the door with his cross bow, in which the arrow went through the door and almost poked Lloyd's eye out. "Shit!" Jay shouted. Jay opened the door. He aimed his cross bow at his visitors; Morro and Lloyd. "WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE MY EYES" Jay shouted. "I'm pretty sure you were trying to take mine." Lloyd said. Jay flinched. I'm sorry, I'm guessing Morro here wants to explain his shit load now?" Jay asked. Lloyd nodded. "Whatever, come in."

Bill stood outside the window. He knew sixer was in the multiverse, but he didn't know that Ninjago Island _was_ _part_ of the multiverse. That meant that there's a huge chance that Sixer might come. Bill wouldn't expect it. He was too busy focusing on murdering the blue one. Bill didn't have a good reason to murder jay. He just liked murdering people. It's a hobby to him. "Jay you look awful!" Lloyd said. "Yeah, I've been scared for a few days now." "Does that shattering noise that happened the other day have anything to do with it?" Lloyd asked. "You… heard it?" Jay asked. "Well, yeah! ' Lloyd replied. Jay quickly changed the subject. "Morro, you want to explain now?" he asked. "Sure…" Morro explained everything. He explained his complicated relationship with his brother. He explained his life in the orphanage before it shut down. He explained his life with Wu. He explained his life in the cursed realm. Morro also explained the events that made Lloyd suffer. He even explained how guiltiness and depression he felt for his role as Jay's evil uncle. Morro also said he wanted to be reformed and that Lloyd gave him a head start. Lloyd smiled at what Morro just said. Morro noticed and smiled back at Lloyd. Bill still stood watching by Jay's window. "I need to get closer to the blue one, but the green thing (Morro) and green dragon (Lloyd) are around him these days" Bill thought to himself. "I've got it! I'll use deception! I just need a little help"

 **Later, at Stix:**

The building where Ronin's pawn shop was located is now abandoned. Behind it a portal opened in an alley. Then out came a hulking figure. _"I'm here. Now to hunt down that fucking demon! I'll be damned to have him deceive me again!"_ the figure said in a deep voice. He started walking off, carrying a case that said "experiment 618". The weirdest thing about this man is that he had six fingers…

 **To be continued…**

 **NOTE: don, don, don! Ha! Ha! I'm mean today…**

 **ANNOUNCMENTS:**

 **Thank you to FANTASY FAN 223 for the continued support and the good grammar suggestion!(The Language arts classes is not my thing. We're just learning about how to lay out a five paragraph essay! BORING) you're so welcome for that card, Matthew. The zodiac was brown because I like chocolate. Give me a favor and try to not to murder Ford, okay?**


	4. chapter:four

**Previously on Ninjago Files:**

 **Jay:** _WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY EYES!?_

 **Lloyd:** _I'm pretty sure you were trying to take mine._

 **Jay:** _shit!_

 **Bill C.:** _I need to get closer to lightning bolt, but that green thing (Morro) and golden dragon (Lloyd) are always near him! I got it! I'll use deception. I'll just need a little help…_

 **?:** Now _to hunt down and kill that fucking demon! I'll be damned if I let him deceive me again!_

 **Part four:**

"Son, everything okay? Where's Morro?" Garmadon have been busy catching up with his brother, Wu and with wife, Misako.

He was going to spend time with Lloyd for now. Lloyd probably needed his father more than ever. "Morro's out with Wu. They had a lot of to catching up to do. And yeah I'm fine, it's just…" Lloyd trailed off to stop and think. Lloyd was super worried about Jay. Ever since that day where Lloyd visited Morro for first time, Jay have keeping his distance between him and the other ninja, as if he thought he'd be too dangerous to be around. Jay seemed afraid. Afraid that something might happen to his friends.

"What?" Garmadon asked. "Sorry, I'm just worried for Jay. He seems…afraid. "Lloyd responded. "I'll go check on him. I'll be back to tell you what's up with him." Garmadon said, before walking off. "Thanks, dad! "

Lloyd called after him. "No problem, son. I love you." Garmadon said back.

 **A few minutes later, Jay's room…**

"And he looked like a fucking Dorito. I met a fucking nacho overlord! I was so fucking scared of him, that I pissed my pants!" Jay said. Garmadon had come in his room to check up on him as promised. Jay was just telling him his disturbing experience. "One, is "fuck" your favorite word or something? Two, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Three, NEVER EVER mention the term "overlord" in front of me again! And four, WHAT!? Did you really meet _Bill Cipher_?!"

Garmadon said. "One yes, I met him. Two it's my favorite word because you kept saying it at the dark island whenever you got mad! It was so hilarious!"

Garmadon blushed in embarrassment. "And three what's the deal? You look more scared then I was- except you didn't piss your pants. You even flinch when I say " _Bill Cipher"!"_ Jay said. "M-my friend and I have a _long history_ with him. He's another reason I was so evil. In fact, I've just received a message from him. He arrived at our dimension at Stix last night. I'll call him up. But it's very important that you NEVER call him by the name "Sixer", or you'll be toast. He'll accuse you of really being Bill Cipher in disguise, I'm assuming he'll murder you after that." Jay pissed his

Pants again-and it was his last pair, too.

 **Later, Garmadon's room…**

Garmadon opened his window. Someone climbed in. He needed help to take down Bill for good, so he called his pen pal from another dimension. And he knew his friend wanted Bill gone as much as he did. "Hello. What do you need?" Said Garmadon's mysterious friend. "Stanford! Really need your help!" Garmadon said. "Slow down and take a deep breath, Garmadon. Now what's wrong?"

Stanford said. "One of the ninja, he met a certain nacho demon, and I'm afraid if we don't stop him soon, we're all doomed!" Garmadon said. "WHAT?! Okay, I'll panic later. We need to protect your family! God knows what Bill could be up to. He is very unpredictable." Ford said. "But how can just the two of us old men defeat an all-powerful dream demon?!" Garmadon asked. "We aren't." Ford said, holding out a picture. On the picture were three kids. On the far left was a boy about twelve years old. He wore a blue and white trucker hat. The hat also had a blue pine tree. The boy also wore a navy blue vest with a worn out red T-shirt under it. The boy also looked as if he haven't slept in days. Nest to the strange boy was a teenage boy. He was a blond. He wore a jean jacket and a yellow T-shirt with a weird triangle-shaped symbol. He had egg shaped blue eyes-but for whatever reason, he wore an eye patch. To the blond teen's right, was a girl. She was about the same age as the boy with the pine tree hat. The girl had braces. She wore a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. She had long brown hair wearing a head band. "These are my two grand nephews and one grandniece. The two younger two are twins." Ford said. "They will help us." "ARE YOU FUCKIN NUTS?!" Garmadon asked. "We are NOT having these innocent kids help us!" The twins stopped Bill three times without losing any limbs or organs, plus didn't you notice something odd about the teen?" Ford asked. Garmadon looked at the picture more closely. The blond hair, the yellow T-shirt, the eye patch! It all made sense. This kid was Bill! "I don't know…"Garmadon said hesitating. This kid kinda scares me." "He's our secret weapon, Garmadon! He can help us. Don't worry, this a good version of Bill. He just needs to control his anger issues." Ford said. "Okay, but make it quick! We have much time. I heard rumors that there might be a purge soon. I'm guessing Bill is planning to make his weirdmageddon." Garmadon said. "It'll be a week long journey." Ford said. "Thanks, see you." Garmadon said. Ford jumped out of the window. "ARGH! SHIT, THAT HURT!" Ford shouted. Garmadon heard a portal open. Ford had gone home.

 **Earth, Gravity Falls, Oregon;**

 **The Pines residence:**

"Maaaaattt" Mabel shouted **.** Matthew was in his room he shared with the twins. "Yeah, Mabes?" he replied back. "Are you texting Wendy again?" Mabel asked. "Nooooo…" Matt said back obviously lying. "KIDS PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!" Ford shouted from downstairs. The twins and Matthew glanced clearly confused at one another.

 **Ten Minutes later…**

Matthew, Dipper, and Mabel soon were by the door ready to go. "Where are we going?" Dipper asked. "We have to save another dimension called Ninjago." He looked at Matt funny. "Bill is planning to cause a thing I call _weirdmageddon_." Matt flinched then sighed in relief. "Something wrong?" Ford asked Matt. "Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't as worse my own timeline." Matt said. "What happened?" Ford asked. "Instead of Ninjago, I kinda…took over Gravity Falls." Matt said while looking down at the floor feeling guilt. "Oh lord, Matt. Well let's just get going. We have a dimension to save!" "Will there be hot Ninjas There" Mabel asked excitedly. "Maybe. Oh and Mabel, it's "Ninja" not "Ninjas"." Ford said. "Let's go. We'll do introductions and come up with a plan when we get there." Ford said as the old man and the three kids went through the portal.

 **To be continued…**

 **ANNOUNCMENTS: I LIKE TO THANK FANTASY FAN 223 FOR PERMISSION TO INCLUDE MATT IN MY STORY. I'M VERY GLAD YOU LIKE MY B-CARD, MATT.**


	5. chapter: five

**Previously on Ninjago Files…**

 **Ford:** God knows what what Bill could be up to. Bill is very unpredictable.

 **Garmadon:** Bill is trying to take over Ninjago; a perfect place to start his weirdmegddon if you ask me.

 **Mabel:** Maattttt! Are you texting Wendy again?

 **Matthew P.:** Nooooo…?

 **Ford:** KIDS, PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE ANOTHER DIMENSION CALLED NINJAGO FROM BILL'S POTENTIAL WEIRDMEGDDON DISASTER!

 **Matthew p.:** i'm just glad it's as worse as my timeline. I kinda…took over Gravity Falls!

 **Part five…**

"Woah" Mabel said as the Pines family arrived Ninjago. "This place is the ninjastic!" Mabel said enthusiastically. Matthew frowned. "Hey, there's no cell phone service out here!" That's probably because your'e in another dimension, dummy." Dipper remarked. The Pines family including Matt all laughed. "Well, I guess I'll have to text continue texting later." Matt said as he put his phone away. There were lots of small businesses. Some people were people glaring at Matt, almost scared and angrily. "Umm…hi?" Matt said nervously. The people gasped in horror and ran inside their homes and business buildings. "Um…do they recognize me?" Matt asked weirded out and confused. "What do think?! Of course they do! They have a legendary moon eclipse named after you! You seriously don't remember terrifying the locals here?" Ford asked. Matt slowly shook his head " I don't recall." He firmly said. The pines family walked in awkward silence for about a hour until they reached their destination. "We're here" Ford said standing in front of a large mountain. It had the most hugest flight of stairs all of the Pines had ever seen-probably except Ford of course. Ford had been dimension hopping for thirty years straight. He had to see more than that, right?

After a tiresome time of climbing all of those stairs, the Pines were now face to face with the strange home of Stanford's friend. Ford rang the doorbell. The doorbell sounded like a gong. The gates opened. "That't not even close to a week!" Someone said. The man who stood before them looked the about the same age as Ford. He wore what looked like Gi-a outfit in which ninja or sensei wear. He had gray hair. He reminded Matthew of Justin Beaver as an old man. "Your right, Kai. It was quicker than a week." The old man said. Mabel laid eyes on the boy she assumed was Kai. Kai had awesome spiky hair And these beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He wore red ninja gi. Mabel nicknamed Kai as the master of charm. "Mabel, stop go-go eying Kai!" Ford said. Mabel groaned. "It's cool." Kai said reassuringly. "I have a way with the ladies. Especially this cutie right here. Look at those chubby cheeks of yours!" Mabel went ballistic. She screamed in like a crazy fan girl would. A few moments later, Mabel fainted in flattery. Matthew face palmed. "Great! Now Mabel has another of her world famous boy crazy crushes. I'm assuming you'll break her heart like the other boys?" Matt asked Kai. "Wait! You're telling me that this cutest girl I ever saw standing before me is getting rejected from other boys?!" Matt nodded. "Holy crap! I guess I'm the only boy who truly loves her then. I'm assuming you won't let me date her, too." Kai glaring from Garmadon to weird old man next him. Just when Garmadon was about answer, the rest of the ninja (including Morro and Wu) came out to meet the four Pines.

"Nice to see you again, Wu!" Ford said shaking Wu's hand. "Ahh, Nice to see you've returned. You look a lot older then the last I saw you." Wu said. Ford nodded. " That was thirty years ago ." Wu continued. " I recall You were searching advice to defeat-what's his name? Oh! Bill Cipher! I like nachos. They go good with tea." Dipper burst out laughing while Matt flinched and smiled awkwardly. Ford spoke up. "Okay, guys! let's introduce each other!" "This is Dipper and Mabel. They are twins. And this is Bi-I mean Matthew." Matt faced palmed again. Apparently, Wu was on to Ford right away. "What are hiding, Ford?" Wu asked clearly suspicious. Garmadon grew a little nervous. Just then Matthew spoke up. "I'm Bill, too. But let me ex- WHAT THE HELL!" A red headed ninja had snuck behind Matt and kicked him in the Butt, hard. "JAY!" a emo looking ninja shouted. "Not cool!" "What!? This is the fucking demon that kept me up for the past few nights. So why shouldn't I beat him up?!" Jay shouted about to to leap at Matt and him down. Matt made a guilty face. Jay started to charge at Matt. But Morro got in the way and Jay pinned his long lost uncle instead. "Run!" Morro shouted at Matt. Matt hesitated at first, but obeyed Morro and ran-or at least tried to run.(Matt tripped on a rock) Matt clearly felt unwelcome. He felt guilty because now that man had to suffer when it was directed at Matt himself. But the real question was, why did he save him. Matt was the demon of destruction. _"Can this day get any worse? I really don't want that man to suffer. I should help him."_ Matthew thought. Apparently Matthew was unconscious because he woke up in a cot. Matt heard a groan beside him. He turned over to see who was in the cot beside him.

There, in the cot beside him was the man who prevented Matthew from losing his other eye curled up in a ball trying to hide his face while sobbing was the man who prevented Matthew from losing his other eye. Matt didn't know what to say. So he decided to just start with a "Hello, think you for saving me" kinda thing. But all Matt could say was "T-thank y-you." The Strange man looked up at Matthew. "Argh…don't look at me! I-I'm a monster! My nephew probably hates me more than he did before!" The man sobbed. Matthew knew how this poor man felt. He been like this as Bill Cipher and he has been Bill Cipher for billions of years. Matthew decided to do the right thing. He was to both; Save Ninjago from his weirdmegddon and brighten this man's soul. Suddenly Garmadon, Ford, Lloyd, and Jay rushed in the. Matthew was guessing they heard this man sobbing. "Matthew, I'm glad your'e okay." Ford said. "But who saved you?" Ford wondered out loud. "H-him." Matthew said in weak and scratchy voice. Jay felt horrible and selfish for what he did to this. The guilt was about to take over. So Jay walked over to Matthew. He put his hand on Matthew's shoulder to which resulted in Matthew getting more afraid than calm when he's around the blue gi-wearing ninja. When Jay saw Matthew jump, Jay quickly pulled his hand back.

Jay held his hands up to tell Matthew he didn't mean anymore harm. "W-what the hell do you w-want?" Matt said. "I'm sorry. I'm for trying to murder you. You were not the right Bill Cipher. I didn't know there were two fucking Bills! I'm so fucking retarded." Jay answered in a sorta panic attack tone. Jay spotted Matthew's phone p. He have chatting with some chick named Jessica and a dude named Evan. Jay suddenly had a case of Daja vu. All Jay could see was a couple of text messages coming from Matthew about five minutes ago. One read "Jessica, I found your son. There's your end of the deal. Thank you for mine." The second read "Evan, my man! Your brother is here, but do not come he's…depressed. I'm going to help him. He need's to accept what he done and move on. I'm pretty I can help with that." Jay was confused. What did Matthew mean by "Jessica, I found your son. There's your end of the deal. Thanks for mine." "I-I forgive y-you." Matthew said as he peacefully fell asleep. "Matthew caught a common cold. They're more severe in our dimension. He'll be fine fine. He needs rest." Wu had came in behind him. Suddenly, the doors slammed open Morro awoke with a start. Matthew was still asleep mumbling about something about a girl named "Wendy". Ford and Garmadon rushed in flabbergasted. "What's wrong?" Jay asked confused. Morro was just as confused, but didn't ask or say anything. Ford nodded at Garmadon who went up to Jay and Morro so they were face to face. "Jay…your parents…they're here. They want to see you and Morro and They don't seem happy, more like worried." Jay pissed the pants he was currently borrowing from

Lloyd. "Shit! I'll wash those later!" Jay said trying to hide behind a table. "But right now, I'm going to have panic attack." Seconds later, Jay ran out of the room screaming.

 **To be continued…**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS: thank you for the continued support. If you ask, I felt like being mean today, so that's what's up with the tense clip hanger. I'm really looking forward to be in my fave author's story; Learning To Love! I am still taking story suggestions. As my final announcement, I giving out a shoutout; My BBF's B-day was yesterday, the 20** **th** **of April! So happy B-day, dude. ( I might might share my profile with my BFF, too) :p**

 **REMEMBER; Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram! BUY GOLD! BBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**

 **-MLGbilcipher89**


	6. Chapter:6,1: Part one:The poisoned Blond

**Previously on Ninjago Files…**

 **Matthew P.:** Whatthe hell do you want!?

 **Jay:** I'm sorry for trying to murder you. I didn't know there were two fucking Bills!

 **Matthew p.:** I forgive you… **Groan** …Wendy…

 **Garmadon:** don't worry. It's just a cold. His nervous system still needs to adjust to our dimension.

 **Garmadon:** Jay, your parents are here to see you and Morro. They've been looking years, worried sick for you two.

 **Jay:** (in wet pants) Shit! I'll wash those later. But right now, I'm going to panic like a coward!

 **Part 6, chunk 1…**

Morro stared after the direction Jay ran screaming like a coward. "Morro, Evan really wants to see you and Jay." Morro jumped. Wu had somehow snuck up behind Morro. The old man apparently still has his badass stealth skills. "He been feeling more and guiltier the second you ran out of his monastery. He misses you, Morro, just like you missed me." "That's a lie! " Morro said. "He never liked me! Evan was always mum and dad's favorite, before they passed! He hates me! Why else do you think he ditched me at the orphanage!?" Morro now had tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, Morro felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. Morro turned around to see Matthew awake but still weak. "It's okay. I know exactly how you feel." "How?! How do you know!? Morro asked flabbergasted. "Because I'm Bill Cipher. I was created for destruction and to always be insane. I was…destined for it. I didn't want that. I wanted to change, which is the reason I created Weirdmegddon. I know, retarded decision." Ford looked at Matthew. "I realized after getting rid of one of dipper's nightmares how much…of a …soulless monster I used to be-*cough* I'll help you…just like the twins helped me…*groan*" Matthew became unconscious again. "Oh no this worse than I feared." Garmadon panicked. "What happened to him!? Is he okay!?" Ford asked clearly concerned. "Remember that snake that bit me as a boy and turned me evil? You know, the Great Devourer?" Garmadon asked full of fear. "yeah, why?" Ford asked. "It had an ugly baby and I'm pretty sure it bit Matthew." "WHAT?!" Ford shouted. "WU! GET ME THE EMERGENGY POTIONS FROM OUR ROOM! WE HAVE A "CODE GREEN AND HUNGRY"" Garmadon shouted. Matthew was stirring in his sleep. Garmadon could've sworn he saw some green veins near his good eye. That meant they only had a few hours until it was too late. Morro began to sob. "Nooooo! Nooooo! Don't do this to me, man! Please stay with me! Come on! You have a girlfriend! You have a good family waiting for you! You have a _life_! I don't have one!" The last things before he saw happening before he got pulled out of the room by his long-lost nephew were horrifying. Dipper and Mabel- along with Kai were rushing towards there elder brother, Wu rushing past Morro with potions and emergency first aid kit. The barley conscious Matthew winking weakly at before his last words for days on end "I'll be by your side, dude. I'll be there for you, wherever I am." Before going unconscious yet again. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morro wailed before being pulled away by Jay.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter:6,2: Recovery

**Previously on Ninjago Files…**

 **Matthew P.:** I know how you feel. I'm Bill cipher, I was created for destruction, destined for insanity.

 **Garmadon:** The Great Devourer,that snake that bit me as a child and filled with evil has had an ugly baby. I'm pretty sure it bit Matthew.

 **Ford:** WHAT!?

 **Morro:** NO! NO! NO! NO! Stay with me, man! Please don't leave me, Matthew! Matthew, you have an amazing girlfriend! You have a loving family! You have a _life_! I have none of that! 

**Matthew p.:** I will help you, dude. I'm with you wherever I may be…

 **Chapter 6; part two: recovery…**

Morro sat in his room thinking back on what Matthew's words. _"I'll be by your side, dude. I'll be there for you, wherever I am."_ 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Morro mumbled, putting his hands in a praying position. "I let you down. I let you down, Matthew. _"That's not true, Morro."_ Matthew's voice said. Morro was so startled, that he off of his bed with a loud thud. " _Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."_ Matthew's voice said. "What-w-what the-WHAT THE FUCK!" Morro managed to say while suffering from a panic attack worse than Jay's. "How did you-how?!" Morro said. Morro was hyperventilating now. _"Hello? Bill Cipher dream demon, remember? Anyway, that's not- hey are you okay"_ Morro passed out, but woke up seconds later. It wasn't the monastery, though. It looked like he was in complete nothingness. Morro felt alone for the millionth time. Morro curled up in a ball and sobbed. He ready to give in in life. _"Please, don't think about that! That makes me more scared for you than I am for myself, and I'm about to pass!"_ Morro looked up. He saw a shadow descending from the darkness. It was Matthew. This time Morro didn't freak out. He shot right up and ran over to Matthew. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he hugged Matthew tightly. Morro begin to sob as if Matthew was another dad-which he thought was pretty pathetic. _"It's okay, Morro don't be embarrassed! I've been through worse."_ "But how can you help if you're about to die?" Morro asked while wiping away tears. _"Hey, just because I got bit by a damn snake that turns you evil, doesn't mean I should give up on anything especially helping you, my family, and your dimension. I'm still here with you whether I'm insane Bill or innocent Matthew. I actually sense that I should be okay in about thirty minutes. But you are waking now."_ "Wait! I don't want to leave you! I can't wait thirty minutes!" _"It's fine, Morro. We can still talk through your mind. I'll see you when I wake up."_ Morro woke up. He glanced around. Ford, Dipper, Mabel (kai is still with her), Wu, Garmadon, and Jay were gathered around Morro. "Evan and Jessica left. They said they'll try to see you and Jay next week." Wu said. Jay looked down at Morro and started laughing his ass off. Ford punched him. Apparently, Ford punched surprisingly hard. Morro was confused-until he looked at his pants! "Finally, I'm not the only one!" Jay said beginning to laugh, in which resulted in another one of Ford's surprisingly hard punches. "Guys, can I have a chat with Morro please. Dipper, Mabel you guys can stay." Ford said. This scared Morro. He thought he was in major trouble. Apparently, everyone emptied the so fast, Morro hadn't noticed. "Morro, while you were unconscious, I was observing you. You were mumbling as if you having a full out conversation with someone. It didn't sound like a dream, though. It sounded like…you were talking to…Matthew." Ford said. Morro was super nervous. _"It's okay. Just tell him, he's an expert on me. I'm right beside you, Morro, bro."_ Matthew said in Morro's mind. "Thanks, man." Morro mumbled to himself forgetting Ford can hear him. "What was that?" Ford said. _"Go on, Morro. It's fine._ " "I guess Matthew got his "dreamscape hopping" power back." Morro said shrugging. "I WANT TO SEE MATT-MATT!" Mabel whined. _"Sorry, Morro. But I have limited power. I could only be in one mind and that's yours."_ Matthew said. Morro repeated what Matthew said. Mabel begin to sob. Morro pulled her in a hug for a moment before letting Kai take over. "He said he'll be fine in about thirty minutes." Morro said. Everyone now looked at Morro. Morro was thinking if he should've said that. _"It's okay. At least they know, they'll be happy to me when I wake up."_ Matthew said. Morro sighed in relief. "So what do we do until Matthew wakes up? Wait, won't he be too _weak_ to stop the other Bill? _"_ Dipper asked. "Matthew told me that just because bit by a damn snake that could fill you with pure evil, doesn't mean he can't help us. He told me that in the dream I was having, or was maybe I was in my mind…I don't know, but he still said that." Morro said shrugging. "The mindscape" Ford pointed out. Morro was puzzled. "He What-scape?" He said. "The mindscape is kinda like your own world, but in your mind." Morro still looked confused. "Why is my mindscape complete nothingness, then?" Dipper face palmed. "Did you seriously not know you could do anything in your mindscape?!" He said. Morro was shocked. "You can?!" He asked. "Well, duh!" Mabel said. "Someone should keep an eye on Matthew. We don't when he'll wake up." Ford said. "I'll do it." Dipper said. "I been keeping distance from Matthew for too long. We have to make up." Morro also wanted to be by his friend's side. Just like Matthew is doing for him. "I'll watch over him, too." He said. "Good enough." Ford said. "Garmadon and I have a lot of work to do. So immediately let us know if he wakes up, okay?" Morro nodded and held a thumbs up. "Good." Ford said, seeing that Morro and Dipper had understood his directions, and went out of the room with Garmadon.

 **Twenty minutes of awkward silence later…**

There was no sound in the room except Dipper snoring and Morro anxiously. Dipper woke up with a start. Morro turned to Dipper. "You okay?" Morro asked quietly. Dipper hesitated. "Yeah I'm fine I just had a nigh-" Dipper was cut off when he and Morro heard a groan behind them. _"Morro, I'm waking up. I'll see you in a few seconds back in reality."_ Matthew said with his voice fading away. "Dipper, I think he's waking up." Morro said. "You don't say." Dipper said while rushing over to where Matthew lay. Morro decided to go and alert Ford. "Hey, I have to get Ford. He told us to let him know immediately when Matthew wakes up." Morro said. "Go ahead." Dipper said. "I'll watch Matthew." Dipper said with a small smile. "Thanks." Morro said running out of the room. As soon as Morro was out of earshot, Dipper closed the door. He sat facing his elder sibling. "So…how are you feeling?" Dipper asked. "Other than the nauseating feeling, I'm fine." Matthew said a little weakly. "Also, does this place count as China? It has the same cultures?" Matthew asked. "Yeah" Dipper replied. "Good, hand me that bucket." Matthew said. Dipper gave Matthew a bucket. Matthew snatched it and threw up in up "So, I want to talk because I want to make up. I know for a long time that Wendy is too old for me. So, there's nothing to be mad at you about. You got Wendy, now. So, we're cool?" Dipper asked. "Of course we're cool, Dipper. We were always cool." Matthew said making the bucket disappear before ruffling Dipper's tingly hair and smiling. "But there's something I might need to tell you…" Matt said. Dipper about to ask what but was interrupted by Kai and Mabel rushing in the room giggling. "Oops! Occupied!" Mabel giggled. Kai and she rushed out of the room, Mabel kissing Kai on the lips. Dipper was disgusted and flabbergasted. It was as if Dipper read Matthew's mind. Dipper got two more buckets and tossed one to Matthew. And now both Dipper and Matthew threw up in "China". "Okay we can talk maybe tomorrow, Dipper. I clearly need rest." Matthew. "You don't say." Dipper walked out of the room wondering what Matthew needed to tell him. Dipper also wondered if it had something to do with Wendy. Wendy has been super…odd lately. Dipper never seen her that way. Did have anything to do with Matthew. _"I wonder if demons can get diseases."_ Dipper thought. He was thinking about his class about puberty. He was thinking dirty…

 **Morro's room…**

Morro had a brand new smartphone. Lloyd left it at his door. Morro had already alerted Ford that Matthew woke up. He was in his room bored out of his mind. Morro jumped to a knock on the window. Morro walked slowly to the window. Standing outside was a girl about Matthew's age. She had a plaid, bluish-green shirt on. Like a lumberjack would wear. She was a redhead. She also had freckles and green eyes. She looked pale, too. Morro opened the window and helped the mysterious girl climb in. "Hey I'm Wendy…Wendy Corduroy. I-I'm looking for m-my boyfriend, _Matthew Pines_. "Wendy said. Morro's eyes widened Dipper will be pissed…

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter: 6,3: Secrets, So Retarded!

**Previously on Ninjago Files…**

 **Morro:** "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Morro mumbled, putting his hands in a praying position. "I let you down. I let you down, Matthew."

 **Matthew P.:** _"That's not true, Morro."_

 **Morro:** "But how can you help save Ninjago if you're about to die?"

 **Matthew p.:** _"Hey, just because I got bit by a damn snake that turns you evil, doesn't mean I should give up on anything especially helping you, my family, and your dimension. I'm still here with you whether I'm insane Bill or innocent Matthew. I actually sense that I should be okay in about thirty minutes."_

 **Dipper P.:** I-I'm looking for m-my boyfriend, _Matthew Pines_.

 **Chapter 6; part 3:**

" **Secrets, so retarded!"**

Morro was speechless. How the hell did Wendy come from earth all the way to this dimension? "How-how did you? -" Apparently Wendy knew what Morro was about ask. "If you know Ford, he probably told you about his twin brother, Stan. I was just so worried for Matthew because he stopped texting me. So I just forced Stan to let me through our portal." Morro looked puzzled. "What do you mean "forced"? He asked. "Ehh…okay I'll you."

 **Flashback: The Mystery Shack, one hour after Ford, Dipper, Mabel, and Matthew left for Ninjago…**

"STTAAAANNN!" Wendy called. "What?! I'm trying to watch "Baby fights" here!" Grunkle Stan said. "Where's Matthew?! I'm super worried about him." Wendy asked. "Uhhh…I think Ford said something about taking him and the kids to save another dimension." Stan said. "I want to see him." Wendy said firmly. "WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Stan blurted out, after spitting out his soda he was currently drinking. "Stan! You don't even enough to simply run the damned cash register! Can't you at least make up for that?!" Wendy said. Stan just laughed his ass off and said "I hate to break to Wendy, but I heard a lot about that dimension they're in, and there's a lot of danger there. Even a little girl like you couldn't go out there." Wendy was pissed at what Stan just said.

 _ **Not five minutes later; the Elementary School courtyard…**_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL LET YOU THROUGH THE FUCKING PORTAL!" Stan shouted. They were at the elementary school courtyard. Wendy had drove Stan who was wearing a blind fold and hung him by his underwear on the flag pole at the school. Kids were surrounding where Stan was hung who trying to free himself from his ultimate wedgie. The kids were laughing their little asses off. Some kids were even taking pictures to post on their social media and junk. Minutes later, Stan and Wendy stood in front of the portal "be careful in there, and do anything stupid." Stan said, handing Wendy a backpack full of supplies. "Thanks, old man." Wendy said before making a peace sign at him and jumping into the portal.

 **Back to the present…**

He knew Wendy might be worried. Matthew just lost his internet connection on his cell phone. "Because Matthew was in a different dimension, I'm guessing he lost his internet connection on his phone." Morro stated matter of factly. Wendy sighed in relief. "But…" Morro continued. "Matthew got bit by a snake whose venom can fill you with pure evil. He got the antidote, though and He's still recovering. Dipper came by and told me that he was taking a catnap. But don't worry. Matthew is fine, he just needs lots of rest." Wendy started to sob. Morro rushed to comfort her. Morro offered her a hug. Wendy accepted it. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but the least I could do is cheer you up while Matthew recovers. I guess you can say Matthew and I became pretty good friends a little after his family and he arrived here." Morro said. "It's fine, dude. But I never got your name." Wendy said. "It's Morro. Come on, I'll show you to Matthew." Morro said. Morro gestured to the hallway in the direction of the room that Matthew was sleeping in. "Thanks, Morro, but I got it." "Hey Wendy, one more thing…" Wendy turned to face Morro. "Yeah?" she asked. "You are really lucky to have someone like Matthew. Matthew is the most awesome friend or in your case, Boyfriend anyone can ask for. Don't listen to anyone who tries to bring you down." Wendy went up to Morro and ruffled his long hair. "Thanks, Morro. That's the best thing anyone said to me whenever I was dating or something. Usually guys would just get jealous." Morro chuckled. "Yeah, we're pretty stupid, right." Wendy laughed. "I'm glad I have you have my back, man." "Yep. You should go check on Matthew now, he might be worried about you, too." Morro said. Wendy playfully punched him before going down the hall. Morro watched Wendy walk down the hall to make sure she went the right room. Luckily, Wendy made her way inside the right room. She made peace sign at Morro before going inside the room.

 **Matthew's room…**

"Matthew..." Wendy whispered. Wendy sat by Matthew. Wendy was holding his hand. Matthew groaned. "Wendy? Is t-that y-you?" He said. "Please, save your voice. You don't look to good… Did you have a fever at some point?" Wendy asked. "Yeah…*cough*" Matthew said. Wendy felt his forehead. "Not anymore." She said. "You're getting better." "Wendy!?" a familiar voice said. "How did you get here?" Dipper said. "It's a long story…" Wendy said back. "I'll just leave you two alone, then." Dipper said. Wendy leaned closer to Matthew and kissed him. "Morro's the only one who understands love. He has our back, just like you like you have his…" Wendy said. "I-I'm just glad he's not jealous like those other jerks o-out t-there. He the most awesome friend I could ask f—for. *cough*" Matthew said. "That's what Morro said about you, too." Wendy said while stroking Matthew's Hair. "Should we tell Morro about you're pregnancy?" Matthew asked. "No, we shouldn't tell anyone yet." Wendy said.

 **Same time, hallway outside of Matthew's door…**

Dipper stood outside Matthew's door. He was listening in on Wendy and Matthew's conversation. Suddenly, Dipper gasped as he heard something he feared all summer. "Should we tell Morro about you're _pregnancy_?" Matthew had asked a few seconds ago. _"No! No! No! This can't be happening, can! Tell me I'm having a horrible nightmare!"_ Dipper thought. Of course Dipper knew he wasn't dreaming, but he still couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. He heard Wendy saying goodnight to Matthew. Dipper could her footsteps coming towards him. God knows what Wendy would do to Dipper if she found out that he was eavesdropping on Matthew and her. Dipper immediately started to run down hall. He heard Wendy call his name behind him. He remembered seeing the door having a lock on it.

Dipper was almost to the bridge, when someone touched him in his pressure point. Dipper passed out. Wendy and looked at each other in fear. "Sorry, dipper." Wendy said. "We had to take you to see Matthew. He wants to see you. He not mad, though." Wendy lied. Matthew wasn't really lying, but Matthew was pretty upset with Dipper…

 **To be continued…**


	9. IMPORTENT: MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT: MUST READ!**

 **I have an important announcement to make. It is sad, but true. Okay here we go…**

 **Unless a miracle happens, I will** **not** **be posting or updating** **from June 9** **th** **to August 7** **th** **.**

 **I am super saddened to announce that. I just have strict limits with the internet and the electronics this summer. So unless my parents change their minds, nothing I can do. I hope you understand.**

 **Your awesome author, MLGbilcipher89**


	10. Pls read!

I'm leaving for the summer.

TheFalls will sub me.

bye people!


End file.
